


Oriande Blood Bank

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Steampunk (I Think LOL), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dom/sub, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Heavy BDSM, Human Keith (Voltron), M/M, Or Is he?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic BDSM, Vampire Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Humans are…primitive creatures. And thus, they must show respect to those more evolved than they are:the Vampires.The world as you know it no longer exists. Vampires walk among us, keeping control in what is left of our society. The apex predators, able to control the human population with their pheromones and dominance over all.Inspired by the webcomic "Blood Bank".
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous





	Oriande Blood Bank

**Author's Note:**

> Back in 2019 I had an idea to turn my favorite webcomic into a fic for the YOI fandom. Needless to say I didn't quite get the motivation to do it at the time. 
> 
> But now I am ready to try again, but this time I want to do it for the VLD fandom. This is something outside of what I have ever written, so for now I am posting anonymously.

_Humans are…primitive creatures._

The Altean held a thick metal chain in his hand, one end of it locked into the collar currently situated around another male’s neck. The Altean was wearing a sharp and slim fitting white undershirt with a cobalt blue jacket, sleeves reaching between his elbow and wrists, and the front embellished with silver accents that stretched across his chest. The man’s legs were hugged snuggly with fitting matching pants and his feet covered in expensive black dress shoes, the likes of which would have cost one’s entire personal life’s earnings.

The bound man could hear the whispers the others were making as he followed behind the Altean.

“Ah…It’s a _human_ of all things,” he heard a woman whisper. “That uniform, he must be a banker…”

“Oh, you haven’t heard?” a male voiced said with an amused tone. “Prince Lance has been bringing him here a lot recently. I think he may have become…attached to this banker.”

“Oh really? That would be a first for the prince. He finally has a taste for human blood from a single donor? He’s never taken a liking to any of the Paladins he has been gifted so far by his father or sister. What’s so special about that banker?”

_Humans are…primitive creatures. And thus, they must show respect to those more evolved than they are: the **Vampires**._

The Altean Prince, _Lance_ , opened a door at the end of the hallway and tugged on the chain, pushing the human inside the dark confines of the room before following suit, slamming the door behind him as he followed. The distinct sound of a lock could be heard in the hallway as the bolt made it home, locking the banker and vampire into the soundproof playroom for no others to see.

“Looks like that human is in for the time of his life,” the female said as she flipped a blonde curl over her shoulder. “I think the Oriande Blood Bank will have to start looking for a replacement if that banker was a valuable asset. Once Lance is done with him, that human will be nothing but a forgotten memory.”

* * *

**_If only they knew the true nature of their beloved Lance McClain._ **

* * *

The room before them was still one of the most amazing things he had scene in his time of living. The… _playroom_ , as others would call it, had to be one of the most well stocked contraptions for anyone interested in the BDSM scene. Never in his life had he seen so many… _toys_ …and he doubted he would ever see this many again. It helped him realize the situation at hand, the situation he currently found himself in.

The man lifted his chin as he wrapped the heavy chain in his hand, the silver looking stark against his black fingerless gloves. “Well now,” he said as he approached the figure kneeling on the ground, “How do you plan to pay for the way you shamed me this time… _Lance_?”

The human knelt so he was eye level with the vampire, who seemed to be a shivering mess as he struggled against the restraints on his wrist which were bound behind his back. Long white bangs fell onto the left side of his face, covering one of his bright blue ocean eyes as he looked up at the human, the predator’s eyes laced with arousal. “M-Master,” the vampire moaned as the human caressed his cheek with the back of one of his gloved hands, the material rough against his smooth and unblemished tanned skin. “I beg of you. Please, _punish_ me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I wanted to post this to see if anyone is interested in reading the rest?

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? If so, please let me know! I take any type of feedback!


End file.
